Picnic
by E-Zone 10
Summary: µ's go on a picnic. Maki and Nico talk about stuff. Or maybe just Nico talking to Maki. (One Shot)


Today is Saturday, and today was our picnic day. We planned this day about a week and a half ago, everyone cleared their schedules and had been looking forward to it. At the beginning, the girls asked me if I was okay with it. While a picnic wasn't my first choice, I actually wanted to go to an art museum, everyone else was on board with the picnic, so I decided to hop on too. Anyways, we decided to mix up the picnic a little. Nozomi had the _wonderful_ idea of each of us bringing something for someone else to eat. So we drew names out of a hat. I drew Kotori.

Kotori is the one who makes our live show costumes and outfits, and they're always amazing right down to the last detail. So I wanted to get her something that's just as amazing. Though.. between you and me, I'm not really the best cook. So I had mother make fettuccine alfredo with salmon and tomatoes. The meal stood out at the picnic; everyone else packed something less extravagant. It was a picnic, not dinner at a high end restaurant. Kotori said she really enjoyed it. So it was all okay, I'll have to make sure to get mother something extra special for mothers day. As for me, Nico made my meal, which was simply miso soup. I'm never going to tell her this, because she wouldn't ever let me forget, but it was absolutely delicious. I only told her it was okay. What surprised me the most was instead of badgering me to compliment her culinary skill, she seemed to be almost satisfied with it. Odd.

When we were finished eating, the girls decided to partake in a game of Frisbee. I declined to participate, I'm not really the sports type. That brings me to what I'm doing right now, sitting under a nearby cherry blossom tree and reading a book. I think I was doing more watching than reading though, so much watching that I don't even notice a certain third year sneak up next to me.

"Whatcha reading, Maki-chan?" The sound of the unexpected voice makes my heart skip a beat. Once I recover from being startled, I turn to face the assailant, who was none other the girl who brought me lunch today, Nico Yazawa. I get the feeling that she isn't quite that interested in what I was reading, as she sits down without waiting for an answer. "Did you enjoy the food, Maki-chan?"

"You asked already," I said, crossing my arms, "and I said it was okay."

"Don't lie to Nico Nico Nii, Maki-chan~" Nico said with a wink. I rolled my eyes, there goes that stupid catchphrase again. "I saw you smiling when you were eating, your lips said one thing, but the rest of your face told a different story."

 _Ugh, she saw that?_ "Fine, it was good. Are you happy now?"

Nico put her finger on her chin, and looked towards the sky. "That's a good question Maki-chan." She pauses, was she actually thinking about it?

"Well?" I ask, hoping to move... whatever this is along.

"I'm part of the greatest school idol group in history, I have millions of adoring fans, and like you said, I'm an excellent cook, but I am still not satisfied." said Nico.

I take a quizzical look at Nico, and I think I'm going to regret what I'm about to ask. "What else do you want then?"

"I want YOU, Maki-chan!" _Knew it._

Nico had a way of getting on my nerves. At times, it was uncanny. "Quit joking."

Surprisingly enough, Nico did quiet down, and we sit together in silence under the cherry blossom tree. I take a peek at Nico, and she's smiling, watching the others play. I think it's safe to say that Nico is being less annoying in these moments than usual, considering that most of my interactions with her involve her trying to get under my skin. However, it would be speaking too soon, as the moment I turn my head back, Nico rests her head on my shoulder. I turn my head back to her, and she's looking at me now, with that same, almost sickeningly sweet smile. If she wasn't trying to get a response out of me, I would say Nico looks quite pretty when she smiles like that.

"Is there a problem, Maki-chan?" Nico says, the first word spoken in what feels like hours.

I turn my head back, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of a reply. And once again, we're sitting in silence, with a cool breeze watching the other girls play. I don't mind the cool breeze at first, but it gets slightly chilly as it turns into a strong gust of wind. A gust of wind strong enough to change the flight pattern of the frisbee, and send it flying towards me. Getting out of the way would take movements my body wasn't quite ready to make after sitting for so long, so I turn away and brace for the impact. Only that the impact never comes. When I open my eyes, I see the reason why, Nico, with the frisbee gripped in her hand, right in front of my face. She caught it just in time.

"Sorry about that!" Eli said from a distance, waving at us. "It's getting pretty windy out here!"

Nico holds her free hand up, a gesture that said "It's fine", and with the flick of her wrist, effortlessly sends the frisbee back. As the girls get their game started back up, Nico turns back to me.

"Hey, Maki-chan."

"Yeah?" I reply, I don't bother to turn and face Nico.

"Why don't you go play with the others?"

Her question catches me a little off guard, it wasn't the most Nico thing to say. "I'm not really the sports type, Nico-chan."

"Neither am I, and neither is Hanayo, Eli, and maybe everyone one of us that isn't Honoka and Rin, and maybe Umi too."

"Well you could've fooled me," I said. "You all look like you really enjoy it."

Nico lifts her head off my shoulder, the action reminding me that her head was even there in the first place. "That's exactly the point."

Now it was my turn to ask the question. "What do you mean?"

Nico takes a deep breath, crossing her arms, and looks towards the clouds. "It's difficult to put this into words, but sometimes I think that we're more than just a school idol group."

 _'What is she getting at?'_ I thought. Nico seemed to be gathering her words, but after a short moment, she continued.

"Like, think about it. We go to the amusement park, the arcade, the movies. Even if it's something that one of us might not be doing otherwise, we still do it because we don't mind doing what one or two of the others want to do. I know that some people would call it just us being really good friends, but I don't know. I feel like it's something more." Nico and I both turn to look at each other, our eyes meeting. "Don't you feel the same way, Maki-chan?"

"Feel the same way?" I asked, perplexed, "I don't even know what you're trying to say."

"Think about it for a second," Nico says. "You let us visit your beach house, and the house in the mountains. Even today with Kotori's lunch. Did you get all fancy with that because you could? Or did you go for something extra because it's Kotori? Because she's one of us?" I don't say anything in response, but I had to admit, Nico had a point with this. I could also tell from the way she was looking at me, that she knew that I knew that she had a point. "So you understand, right Maki-chan?

"I get this gist of it."

"I think it's love."

"What?" Did I hear that correctly? Love?

"Well, Maki-chan," Nico says, turning her head back to the skies. "I'm not sure if that's the correct word, but when we're together, the nine of us, I get this feeling. It's a good feeling, and I think everyone else feels it too. I'm happy to be with them, and you know what Maki?

"What?"

"I think that's what makes such a good idol group. We all try our best. Not only for ourselves, but also because we want to see each other succeed. We want the only the best for each other. Now that I've said it out loud," Nico turns back to me, our eyes meet once more. "I guess it's fair to call it love." I want to say something, but Nico beats me to the punch. "Oh I am so sorry Maki-chan! I hope you can forgive Nico-nii for putting such a damper on this beautiful day! I-" _Ugh, this again? After what she just said?_

"It's fine, Nico-chan."

"Huh?"

"It's fine. I never knew you had this side to you. It's softer, I like it."

"Well," Nico begins, dropping her persona, "Raising my siblings taught me that there's a time to be rough, and a time to be soft. I don't show it to everyone, so consider yourself lucky."

 _Ah, so Nico is back to normal now?_ "Fine, but I do have one question for you, Nico-chan."

"Shoot."

"Why talk about it to me, and why now?"

"You were the only one not playing Frisbee, and, going back to what I said before, I'd hate it if you felt like you weren't a part of this," Nico says, accentuating her point by gesturing to the girls.

 _So that's how it is, Nico-chan?_ I take a good look at the girls, making sure they aren't looking this way. Once I make sure the coast is clear, I quickly wrap my arms around Nico in a hug. Not long enough for anyone to notice, but long enough to let Nico know that I meant it. Letting go, I'm greeted by Nico's blushing, flustered face. Cute.

"Thank you, Nico-chan." I say, getting up.

"H-hey, Maki-chan, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go play some Frisbee."

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_ Even though I wrote this to experiment a little bit, I'm really pleased with how this came out. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews always appreciated, Thank you for reading.


End file.
